Lullaby
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: "...si el daiyoukai la comparaba con la humana exterminadora, Rin parecía tener el doble de tamaño, ¿era normal o...había algo más?"[ Regalo de cumpleaños para Tennyoukai]


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Lo escrito aquí está recién exprimido de mi cerebro.

**Notas de autor:** Regalo de cumpleaños para Tennyoukai, espero que sea de tu agrado guapa, cualquier cosa que no te guste lo cambio con gusto. c: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! *arroja confeti por todos lados* ¿Dónde están los strippers?

¡Espero les guste! Es el one-shoot más largo que he hecho hasta ahora.

杀生丸

Lullaby.

"_Tu dulzura llena de alivio todos mis episodios de silencio. Allí donde no me encuentro, basta con saberte conmigo para encontrarme_"

—_Luis Ángel Zola_

杀生丸

—No, ¡de ninguna manera! Deja de quejarte mocosa fastidiosa.

Las palabras fueron dichas casi con rencor, el pequeño sapo estaba cansado de las ya muy familiares y cotidianas quejas de la chica que iba montada en el dragón o bueno, lo que su enorme cuerpo era ahora. Casi se parecía a Shippô cuando se transformaba y eso definitivamente no era una exageración.

Demasiado tarde Jaken se dio cuenta del enorme error que había cometido, las lágrimas de Rin no se hicieron esperar mientras que sus muy humanos -pero no por eso peligrosos contra sí misma- dientes mordían con fuerza su labio inferior.

La piedra que esperaba nunca llegó, en su lugar una gélida mirada dorada lo petrificó en su lugar. Oh, como deseaba que lo enterrara en una pila de rocas antes de que lo mirara de esa manera.

—Jaken. — Sesshômaru dijo su nombre con tono filoso en su voz, el demonio tembló cual gelatina arrodillándose enseguida y musitando un sin fin de disculpas lo que sin duda produjo una risa musical en Rin.

—Lo siento, señor Jaken— musitó la chica mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

Sesshômaru miró una vez más al sapo y después a Rin, al ver la situación más tranquila siguió caminando sin darles más importancia. Pronto llegarían a la aldea de su medio hermano y ese hecho lo ponía tan feliz como las alabanzas de su sirviente. Detestaba ese lugar, detestaba a los humanos que vivían ahí y sobre todo detestaba que Rin se sintiera tan encariñada con la aldea.

Porque aún ahora que ella había decidido seguir a su lado tenía la necesidad de regresar al menos una vez cada seis meses para ver a todos y también para tranquilizar a Inuyasha-era un punto que Rin no trataba con él, pero era más que obvio-.

Como sí le debiera algo al inútil bastardo.

Sesshômaru gruñó en su fuero interno al momento en que sus pensamientos llegaron a ese punto. Si fuera por decisión propia, jamás volvería a poner un pie en ese lugar a menos de que tuviera que ir para celebrar -muy a su jodida manera- la muerte de su hermano.

—Sesshômaru-sama está pensando cosas malas.— Rin captó su atención regresando sus sentidos absortos, aunque en su semblante no lo demostró.

—¿Y qué quieres? —Jaken contestó aun con su tono molesto—. Si lo arrastras hasta la aldea de ese hanyô inútil, niña caprichosa...

En esta ocasión, la piedra le dio justo en medio de la frente haciendo que Jaken cayera hacia atrás mientras gemía de dolor. Sin embargo sus palabras ya habían cumplido su objetivo, las lágrimas volvieron con más fuerza en la chica mientras sollozaba sonoramente.

Rin se bajó de Ah-Un con gran dificultad y cuidando de no caerse, misión casi imposible con su nuevo tamaño pero se las arregló con ayuda del dragón. Llegó hasta donde un daiyoukai la miraba impasible y sin más desvió la mirada al suelo.

—Discúlpeme señor Sesshômaru— sus menudos huesos vibraban ante los sollozos que emitía y aun cuando trataba de controlarse no podía hacerlo.

Una mano en su cabello la hizo callar de repente en tanto sus mejillas húmedas enrojecían, Rin elevó la mirada hasta Sesshômaru con una ancha sonrisa en sus facciones. Era una de las muchas cosas que habían desarrollado con la convivencia y dado que el demonio perro no era muy conversador cada pequeño gesto le servía a Rin para conocer sus deseos. Como en ese instante donde él le daba a entender que no había problema, aún si no estuviera de acuerdo.

Para los que miraban desde fuera, su relación no tenía sentido. Pero Rin sabía que había muchas palabras en el silencio de su señor, en sus ojos dorados que miraban a todos con frialdad. Había más de lo que alguna persona se dignaba a ver. Y tanto como le parecía molesto le gustaba la situación, le daba algo que nadie más podía hacer.

Sin más que decir depositó un beso en la mano aún extendida del demonio, dándole un mudo gracias por lo que hacía por ellos.

—Sube— ordenó Sesshômaru, pero Rin negó con una ligera mueca.

—¿Podría caminar? Me siento un poco mareada. — Murmuró la chica abanicándose el rostro con una mano. Sabía que estaba jugando sucio y que no lo engañaría, pero como siempre él le restó importancia.

—Has lo que quieras.

Siguieron caminando un rato más, Sesshômaru a la cabeza seguido de Rin dos pasos más atrás teniendo como guardaespaldas a Ah-Un, mientras que un adolorido Jaken se encargaba de cuidar la espalda en caso de una emboscada. Un hecho común últimamente o mejor dicho, desde que la chica había regresado al grupo.

No es que Jaken culpara a los monstruos por ser tan imbéciles y tratar de comérsela ante el aroma tan dulce que tenía olvidándose de quien era el protector de la chiquilla.

«Compañero», pensó la palabra con cierta sorpresa.

Cuatro años habían pasado desde ella había vuelto y apenas solo unos meses en que Rin había descubierto que estaba enamorada de Sesshômaru, pero le parecía sorprendente que él siendo quien era y teniendo la creencia de que la sangre humana era despreciable, aceptara los sentimientos humanos que ella le profesaba.

—¡Se está quedando atrás, señor Jaken!— la alegre voz de Rin lo hizo despertarse haciendo que el pequeño demonio verde corriera para alcanzarlos agitando el báculo de dos cabezas como sí éste pudiera proporcionarle más impulso.

Acababan de llegar a un prado de hierba baja, por lo que era probable que descansaran -o dejaran que Rin lo hiciera dado que casi sacaba la lengua como si de un perro se tratara- antes de llegar a la aldea que quedaba a poco menos de un kilómetro de distancia.

—¿Descansaremos aquí?— preguntó la chica tratando de no jadear, al ritmo que llevaba era probable que Sesshômaru decidiera dejarla en la aldea con tal de que no le estorbara.

Como respuesta el demonio se recargó en uno de los árboles que quedaban cerca del bosque, elegir ese lugar era más bien por pura precaución.

—Tengo tanta hambre. —Rin murmuró para sí mientras buscaba entre las alforjas del dragón, con tan mala suerte que no había nada de comida.

«Sigo comiendo demasiado», pensó mirando su estómago, «a este ritmo terminaré el camino rodando».

Miró a todos lados con la esperanza de que apareciera un árbol frutal de manera mágica, pero nada. La mala suerte la perseguía sin lugar a dudas. Derrotada, Rin fue a sentarse al lado de Sesshômaru conteniendo las ganas de gritar de pura frustración.

Las hormonas estaban jugándole una muy mala pasada.

Suspiró pero adornó sus labios color rosa con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras se recargaba en la estola de su señor, podría aguantar unas cuantas horas sin comer si seguía en esa posición.

—Jaken. —Sesshômaru llamó al demonio—, busca comida.

Antes de que una piedra apareciera de la nada el duendecillo corrió a internarse en el bosque por su nueva tarea. No es que le agradara el hecho de ser mandadero de la cría humana, pero dada a su condición no iba a quejarse.

De regreso con la pareja, ambos se mantenían en completo silencio mientras la chica suspiraba cada tres minutos.

—Duerme.

—Pero ya casi llegamos— rebatió Rin intentando mantener sus ojos abiertos, con tan mala suerte que con cada parpadeo le pesaban más.

Hasta qué lo sintió.

Rin soltó un chillido alegre abriendo los ojos a más no poder.

—¡Se movió! —dijo abrazando su estómago con cariño, Sesshômaru la miró de reojo ante la emoción tan súbita que tenía—, ¿quiere sentirlo Sesshômaru-sama?

El demonio le dedicó una mirada dorada sin expresión.

—No me lastimara— prometió la chica con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano, cuando Sesshômaru imitó el gesto la colocó en su abultado vientre. —¿lo ve?

Como sí el cachorro hubiera sentido la mano de su progenitor empezó a moverse con más énfasis cerca del contacto. Rin casi sonrió sino fuera porque empezaba a doler, sin embargo colocó su mano sobre la de su señor tarareando una corta pero dulce canción de cuna.

—Es fuerte. —Dijo ella esta vez sonriendo.

—Duerme.

Ella asintió acomodando su cuerpo cerca de él, sintiendo como la estola la envolvía para darle más comodidad.

—Gracias— murmuró adormilada.

Para cuándo Jaken hubo regresado con un montón de frutas a cuestas la humana ya estaba completamente dormida, el pequeño demonio sonrió; podía seguir con su teatro de que no la soportaba pero lo cierto es que agradecía mucho el que ella hubiera encontrado a su amo once años atrás. Les había dado una pizca de diversión a sus monótonas vidas.

Incluso había cambiado a Sesshômaru, eso era algo que Jaken había considerado imposible pero para esa humana necia fue tan natural como respirar.

Miró a su señor de reojo solo para encontrarlo con la vista al frente con su mano todavía puesta en el vientre de su compañera. La mano humana se aferraba a la suya como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Sesshômaru estaba pendiente de la respiración acompasada de Rin. Los humanos como ella eran tan frágiles que cualquier cosa podía dañarlos, más con el embarazo demoniaco que tenía. Se había encargado de no agotarla demasiado así como mantenerla con el suficiente alimento para ella y el cachorro a pesar de que siempre terminaba comiendo muchísimo más de lo planeado, sin contar que dormía casi doce horas seguidas. Ademas, si el daiyoukai lo comparaba con la humana exterminadora, Rin parecía tener el doble de tamaño, ¿era normal o...había algo más?

Olfateó sobre el vientre femenino sintiendo un poco de curiosidad y a la vez intentando no despertarla a pesar de que su mano quedó en una posición realmente incomoda. Los párpados humanos se movieron cuando Sesshômaru había confirmado su teoría.

—¿Sesshômaru-sama?— preguntó somnolienta. Al lograr enfocar bien y ser consciente de que estaba casi sobre su vientre soltó su mano alarmándose—, ¿qué sucede?

—Rin...

—Keh, te dije que no era nada mujer— Inuyasha interrumpió cualquier cosa que el daiyoukai estuviera por decir al llegar de súbito a donde se encontraban, cuando notó la escena tan comprometedora se sonrojó visiblemente incómodo.

—¡Cuñados! — Kagome bajó de la espalda del medio demonio intentando acercarse, antes de que la mirada de hielo de Sesshômaru la paralizara. Había visto esos gélidos ojos llenos de odio antes, pero nunca de esta manera.

Rin sonrió ampliamente dejando la preocupación de lado, cualquier cosa que pasara Sesshômaru se la hubiera dicho sin importar que la pareja llegara.

—¿Estas preñada?— Inuyasha soltó la pregunta con sorpresa y rencor, ¡por eso habían tardado tanto en venir! Desenfundó a Tessaiga listo para darle una paliza a su medio hermano. — ¿Te forzó?

—Inuyasha, guarda silencio. — Kagome se interpuso entre ambos cuando salió de su shock inicial, por cómo estaban era más que obvio que todo había sido con consentimiento de la chica, le dedicó una mirada que prometía varios siéntates seguros sino guardaba su espada mientras volteaba con Rin— ¡Felicidades!

La aludida al ver que su embarazo era motivo de alegría para los que consideraba sus hermanos mayores sonrió ampliamente.

—Gracias Kagome-sama—contestó incorporándose lo más rápido que pudo. Sesshômaru la detuvo cuando estaba por aproximarse a ellos para dedicarle una mirada de advertencia. Rin lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa mientras llegaba con Kagome, quien inmediatamente la rodeo en un abrazo.

Ambos hermanos se miraron con rencor, sin embargo el medio demonio se sentía herido al ver que sus extremos cuidados no habían dado resultado. Sesshômaru ahora tendría descendencia con Rin, híbridos que no conocerían el calor de un padre: como él.

—Inuyasha-sama—la chiquilla lo abrazó con dificultad a causa de su vientre aun asi estaba irradiando alegría pura en su sonrisa— lo extrañé mucho.

—Keh— el híbrido desvío la mirada tratando de contener el sonrojo rodeándola con un solo brazo en un torpe intento por contestar su gesto.

—Rin. —Sesshômaru la llamó para que fuera a su lado siendo obedecido de inmediato—, vámonos.

En menos de un parpadeo se volvió una bola de luz mientras tomaba el camino a la aldea, dejando a Jaken con un suspiro en la garganta y a la sacerdotisa junto al medio demonio con una cara de sorpresa.

—¡Bastardo!

杀生丸

—Sesshômaru-sama, ¿pasa algo?— Rin preguntó en cuanto sus pies encontrar el suelo cerca de la entrada de la casa de la anciana Kaede. Cuando el demonio contestó exactamente qué era lo que pasaba la pequeña humana se desplomó sobre él.

Sin esperar una invitación se metió dentro de la cabaña con Rin a cuestas sorprendiendo a la vieja sacerdotisa.

—¿Qué le paso?— preguntó sin más preámbulo.

—Desmayo.

Sesshômaru sólo confiaba en la vieja para que tocara a Rin, sabía del cariño que le profesaba a su compañera y aunque su instinto protector le ordenaba sacarla de ahí para que dejara de tocarla o en su defecto dejarla sin manos, lo único que podía hacer después de la noticia era que la revisara.

—¿Cuánto tiene?

—Veinte semanas. —Sesshômaru desvío la mirada cuando el kimono fue retirado para poder revisar a profundidad.

—Pero...

—Son tres.

Los ojos de Kaede se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿tres niños? Eso era demasiado para Rin. Quería preguntarle al demonio como es que había podido ser tan irresponsable de dejar que el embarazo avanzara sin los debidos cuidados pero la chica eligió ese momento para despertar, sobresaltándose ante el lugar donde estaba.

Rin buscó con la mirada a Sesshômaru sólo para encontrarlo con sus ojos fijos en ella.

—¿Esta seguro?— preguntó con voz tensa.

—Sí.

Oh dioses, eso iba a dolerle.

—Iré por unas hierbas que te servirán. — Kaede dijo como pretexto para poder serenar sus pensamientos, no podía sólo acusar sin saber a pesar de todo.

La cara de Rin debió de describir el terror que sentía porque Sesshômaru se colocó a su altura.

—Nada saldrá mal. — prometió con sus ojos fijos en las orbes marrones, la humana le sonrió mientras asentía.

—Confió en usted, Sesshômaru-sama. —dijo con convicción, pero se preguntó internamente como haría para sacar la fuerza al parir tres niños. Bastante se tomaba con uno solo y eran humanos...

—Rin.

Basta, decían los ojos del daiyoukai cuando volteó hacia el de nueva cuenta.

—Tengo miedo— admitió bajito— sé que usted no dejara que nada malo nos suceda, pero ¿si no tengo la suficiente fuerza? Si...si pierdo a cualquiera de ellos...— Las lágrimas quemaron sus ojos en tanto sus manos rodeaban su vientre, ¿cómo es que no lo había notado antes? Había creído que todo era normal al no llevar un bebé no humano del todo y ahora tendría nada menos que tres.

—¡Rin! —Sango y Kagome entraron a la cabaña con la misma cara de susto como si hubieran visto a media aldea desnuda y en plena orgía.

Sesshômaru gruñó en sus pensamientos mientras se incorporaba, las humanas eran tan molestas y ruidosas como siempre.

—¿Es de verdad? ¡Son tres!

El parloteo siguió por al menos diez minutos más donde las mujeres adultas iban desde las lágrimas hasta las risas más alegres que llegaban a sonar histéricas. Sesshômaru no se preocupó ni siquiera en escuchar, hasta que la mujer de su hermano habló:

—En mi tiempo, los embarazos múltiples solían adelantarse varias semanas— Kagome caviló unos minutos antes de continuar—: ¿segura qué son veinte semanas de gestación?

—Si...bueno— Rin se sonrojó peor que un tomate, estaba realmente avergonzada de hablar de ese tipo de temas. —Sesshômaru-sama me pidió llevar un control de...eso.

Sango se sonrojó también intentando no mirar siquiera de reojo al daiyoukai, suficiente tenía con sentir sus ojos como dagas clavándose en su cabeza.

—Bien, entonces— La sacerdotisa del futuro se encontraba en su mundo de cálculos y todo lo que tendría que preparar para recibir a los niños, nada podía fallar o la aldea corría verdadero peligro—tendremos que estar listos para cuando tengas treinta semanas, más o menos.

—No voy a quedarme. — Rin frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Kagome.

—No podemos arriesgarnos. — Sango intentó convencerla con una sonrisa, a diferencia de su amiga ella ya tenía dos embarazos de experiencia; uno de ellos múltiple.

La verdadera razón de Rin era que no quería alejarse de su señor Sesshômaru, si se quedaba era probable que se perdiera el nacimiento al ser tan impredecible. Ella lo quería a su lado.

—Rin, no seas absurda— Kagome resopló con el ceño fruncido—, ¿quieres perderlos?

La entrada de Inuyasha con Tessaiga desenfundada fue lo único que salvó a la chica del ataque de Bakusaiga. Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida ante tal reacción mientras el monje entraba debido al escándalo.

—¡No te atrevas! — Bramó el medio demonio protegiendo a su mujer.

Sesshômaru frunció el ceño con molestia, un pequeño corte no la mataría...rápido. Bien podría despedirse con calma.

—Calma muchachos.— Miroku pidió sin éxito.

—Kagome-sama.— Rin suspiró atrayendo la atención de todos, aunque los hermanos perro no relajaron su postura.— Sé que podemos estar en peligro de todas maneras, estuve en el parto de Sango-sama. Pero confió en mi señor y no pienso dejar su lado.

Inuyasha estuvo tentado a soltar una enorme palabrota, fue entonces cuando miró a Sesshômaru que entendió exactamente cuáles eran los planes.

—¿La traerás?— preguntó con recelo.

La pequeña mano de Rin en su hombro lo hizo voltear a verla, estaba con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Vendremos, lo prometo.

杀生丸

Sesshômaru frunció el ceño ante los movimientos inquietos de Rin, abrió uno de sus párpados para encontrarla encorvada para proteger su vientre de veintinueve semanas. Murmuraba palabras sin formar una oración coherente, sin embargo estaban cargadas de angustia.

La despertó lentamente, cuidando de no asustarla.

—Pesadilla— dijo a modo de explicación mientras tallaba sus ojos—, ¿lo desperté?

—No— contestó el daiyoukai simplemente, sus ojos viajaron por el cuerpo de su compañera hasta llegar de nuevo a su rostro.

—Cada vez estamos más cerca...—murmuró avergonzada.

Llevaban viajando una semana de regreso a la aldea como lo habían prometido, cada día Rin dormía más y se cansaba con más facilidad aún si sólo caminara unos cuantos pasos.

En una ocasión, la estola de Sesshômaru la había salvado de caer de cara al perder el equilibrio debido al peso, por lo que el demonio le había prohibido bajarse de Ah-Un a partir de ese instante. Si Rin quería caminar, tenía que esperar a la hora de la comida.

Las sesiones de enojo-llanto habían sido lo peor para ambos, ella por demostrar toda su humanidad al dejarse controlar por las hormonas y para él, por no saber que hacer. No se tomaba los insultos en serio, pero eso solo agravaba la situación cuando Rin se ponía a llorar porque lo había insultado y luego se volvía a enojar porque no la tomaba en cuenta.

El pobre de Jaken se iba cada vez más lejos por comida o en su defecto hacia varios viajes con tal de no escuchar esas escenas, haciendo que deseara los primeros tres meses donde lo único que hacía era vomitar y tener antojos. Ir por una sandía a veinte kilómetros a las dos de la mañana no iba matarlo.

—Lo siento— Rin sacó a Sesshômaru de su ligero trance—, lo he hecho pasar por demasiadas cosas, no debí...

—Sandeces.

La humana se recargó en su hombro con una sonrisa, los bebés seguían creciendo y cada vez se movían más inquietos. La llenaba de ilusión verlos, ¿a quién se parecerían? Esperaba que sacaran los ojos y cabello de su padre, pero no la personalidad completa. Imaginarse a tres niños como réplicas exactas de Sesshômaru la hizo soltar una risita que se ganó la mirada del aludido.

—Pensaba tonterías— le restó importancia. No cambiaría nada de Sesshômaru, se había enamorado así de él y sabía que eso no se borraría con el tiempo.

—¿Dónde la escuchaste?

Rin parpadeó confundida ante la pregunta del daiyoukai, alejando su cuerpo unos centímetros para verlo.

—La canción de cuna.

—Oh, es uno de los pocos recuerdos de mi madre— contestó acariciando su vientre inconscientemente— solía cantarme para que durmiera.

Sesshômaru no dijo más, cuando Rin suspiró acomodándose de nuevo en su hombro él colocó su cabeza en la de ella.

—Canta.

En medio del silencio de la noche, se escuchó un murmullo perdido. Al menos hasta que el estómago humano rugió con fuerza, las mejillas de Rin se tornaron rosas ante el sonido rogando en su interior que se detuviera cuanto antes. O al menos lo intentó, la imagen de un suculento tazón de comida de la época de Kagome apareció en sus pupilas y no quería irse.

Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo nuevamente cerrando los ojos, se dormiría y olvidaría la comida. El señor Jaken había desaparecido con un encargo de Sesshômaru y no había nadie capaz de conseguirle lo que deseaba, se removió inquieta tentada a gruñir su mala suerte.

—¿Qué es?

—Uh, ehm— Rin carraspeó para aclararse la garganta avergonzada—, es una comida especial de Kagome-sama.

Sesshômaru no la miró, en su mente los cálculos de cuanto tardaría en ir a la aldea y regresar no le gustaban para nada, cualquier cosa podría pasarle por muy rápido que fuera.

Su visión periférica le obsequió la imagen de Rin jugueteando con sus dedos.

—No importa, llegaremos en unos días más. —Ella sonrió restandole importancia, pero para el demonio era más que obvia la batalla entre el anhelo y la desilusión en su mirada.

—Sostente.

Rin lo abrazó por el cuello con rapidez cerrando los ojos, habían evitado ese tipo de viajes porque le daba muchas náuseas y lo último que deseaba era vomitarle a su señor encima.

Otra vez.

La primera y única ocasión había sucedido cuando ella ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada; Sesshômaru iba a decirle algo importante cuando de la nada un gran malestar se alojó en la boca de su estómago y al segundo después estaba vomitando sobre las botas del daiyoukai. Debía admitirlo, ese hombre tenía toda la paciencia del mundo.

El tiempo paso de manera lenta y tortuosa a ojos cerrados, pero ser capaz de oler la fragancia natural del demonio hacia que la humana estuviera encantada de encontrarse en esa posición. Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, los labios de Rin dejaron un beso lento en el cuello de Sesshômaru, se acomodó mejor mientras volvía a oler la piel expuesta.

—Rin.

La voz de Sesshômaru no era tan autoritaria como siempre, era más bien la de alguien ligeramente divertido; aunque eso era poco probable en él. La curiosidad pudo más que cualquier pensamiento sobre vómito y la chica se encontró abriendo los ojos para ver a su compañero.

Las orbes doradas estaban ligeramente más cálidas, lo que sin duda significaba que sus pensamientos sobre lo que ella hacia le eran entretenidos.

«Uh, estoy oliéndolo como un perro» pensó Rin sintiendo sus mejillas arder cuando cayó en la cuenta del porque la diversión, escondiéndose de la vista de Sesshômaru «No me sorprende que se divierta. ¡Estoy adquiriendo sus costumbres!»

—Yo, uh...lo siento— murmuró apenada.

—No me molesta— contestó él, lo cierto era que el gesto no le parecía para nada malo sino todo lo contrario—. Llegamos.

Se encontraban frente a la cabaña de la sacerdotisa rara y el imbécil de su hermano cuando Sesshômaru la dejó pararse en sus propios pies, Rin agradeció el que no la soltara hasta que se acostumbrara de nuevo a su peso, odiaría tener algún accidente.

—Puedo esperar hasta que amanezca, es tan tard...— La chica no pudo detener al daiyoukai mientras se metía a la casita sin más. Estuvo tentada a golpear su frente, quizá debía corregir su pensamiento: Sesshômaru tenía toda la paciencia del mundo, para ella.

Los gritos de ¡Bastardo! ¡Sesshômaru, ¿qué haces aquí?!-Kagome, un poco asustada- ¡Ponte algo, mujer! Y unos cuantos ¡Siéntate! -lo que le dio a entender a Rin, que Inuyasha había sacado su espada- se dejaron escuchar en medio de la apacible medianoche.

La adolescente de dieciocho años se removió incómoda por causar tantas molestias, pero en el fondo un poco divertida por la escena. Kagome se asomó por la puerta mirando hacia donde ella estaba con una sonrisa.

—Rin, pasa. No te quedes ahí— la invitó cordial, la sonrisa todavía en sus labios mientras la ayudaba a pasar—, estas enorme.

—Casi son las treinta semanas, Kagome-sama— se sonrojó cuando notó unas cuantas cosas fuera de lugar y a su señor frente a Inuyasha que encendía el fuego con cara de pocos amigos. — Disculpe las mole...

Kagome la interrumpió alzando un dedo para negar.

—Nada de molestias señorita— dijo amable—, ¿qué es?

—Hamburguesa— contestó Rin, el rugido de su estómago rectificó su petición.

—¡Tienes un monstruo dentro! —Kagome se río alegre causando una sonrisa tímida en la adolescente.

—Son hijos del infeliz— gruñó Inuyasha recibiendo un leño en la cabeza por parte del aludido— ¡Bastardo!

—Ya, ya— la sacerdotisa del futuro calmó a su marido dándole palmadas en la espalda. Esos dos no cambiarían nunca; aunque agradecía enormemente que no eligieran pelear dentro de la casa. Después de la última vez no quería volver a repetir tener que construir todo desde cero.

Media hora días tarde, Rin tenía ante si lo que era la abuela de las hamburguesas en la época feudal. A pesar de no ser idéntica a las del _Wacdonald's_, Kagome estaba feliz con su resultado. Y para su propia autoestima, a la pequeña embarazada le había encantado también.

—¡Esta delicioso!— chilló dándole una enorme mordida.

—Me alegra que te guste.

Sesshômaru se mantuvo ocupado mirando a ningún punto en específico mientras escuchaba los soniditos de satisfacción de su compañera. Sonrió para sus adentros al satisfacer otro de sus antojos, sin importar su costo.

Cuando volteó a verla se encontraba cabeceando, sin duda luchando contra el sueño. Como lo suponía, la comida le había caído de peso.

—Gracias— murmuró adormilada.

—Es mejor que duermas— Kagome le dijo ayudándole a incorporarse—, ¿te molestaría si duerme conmigo? —la sacerdotisa miró a Sesshômaru, siendo cuidadosa de no reparar en la mirada asesina de Inuyasha.

Como única respuesta obtuvo el silencio en tanto el daiyoukai salía por la puerta.

—Keh, idiota— gruñó Inuyasha con mala cara, se dio la vuelta para ayudar a su mujer con la embarazada casi sonámbula cuando una piedra le dio en la cabeza— ¡Bastardo! ¿Quieres pelear?

—Inuyasha...— Kagome le siseó con el ceño fruncido—, si vas a gritar ve fuera.

—¡No puedes correrme de mi propia casa!— la reto después de acostar a Rin quien se removió inquieta.

Kagome volteó a verlo, era _La Mirada_.

—Mujeres— Inuyasha murmuró amargo mientras saltaba hacia el tejado, después de tantos años sin dormir al aire libre -no contaba sus salidas de trabajo, Miroku siempre lo acompañaba- y justo esa noche lo mandaban fuera.

«Me parezco a ese perro de la caja mágica» gruñó para sí recordando a Snoopy, que dormía sobre el techo de su casa.

—Todo saldrá bien, no se preocupen— escuchó la voz de Kagome y curioso se asomó por una de las pequeñas ventanas, notando que estaba con una de sus manos en el vientre de Rin donde los cachorros se movían inquietos—, ellos fingen odiarse pero sé que en el fondo les preocupa la seguridad del otro. — La chica del futuro sonrió cuando sintió la patadita de uno de los bebés e inmediatamente Inuyasha sonrió imaginando a Kagome igual que la chica frente a ella, bueno; tal vez menos gorda de lo que Rin estaba.

Inuyasha se incorporó para poder acomodarse de nuevo en el techo, ¿él preocupado por Sesshômaru?, ¿Sesshômaru preocupado por él?

—Está preñada.

El medio demonio casi saltó del puro susto cuando la voz de su hermano se escuchó tras él. Casi, pues como el buen macho que era hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano -clavó sus uñas en la madera- para no verse como una nena asustada.

«¡Carajo, como un jodido fantasma!»

—Lo sé, — gruñó de mala gana— aún no se lo digo.

Sesshômaru le restó importancia a su comentario, que el idiota hiciera lo que quisiera. No le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Ya casi nacerán, ¿puedes sentirlo? — preguntó un poco curioso el medio demonio. Su instinto debía de decirle, ¿no? Eran sus cachorros, aunque ese sentido era mucho más agudo en la hembra.

—En unos cuantos días — contestó el mayor, escondiendo ese algo dentro de él que lo hacía desear que los días pasaran pronto.

杀生丸

—Vamos Rin, tu puedes. — Kaede apoyaba a la madre primeriza mientras esta aguantaba el dolor producto de las contracciones. Kagome tragó con fuerza, no era el primer parto que asistía pero si era el más difícil—el primero viene bien, así que respira tranquila.

Rin apretó la mandíbula con fuerza intentando no gritar o maldecir, a pesar de que en ese instante le importaba un reverendo pepino la educación que había recibido. Jadeó tomando la mano que Sango le ofrecía, si la exterminadora se descuidaba un segundo podría romperle los dedos.

«Mantente respirando», se animó en sus pensamientos a pesar de que su mente estaba por colapsar del dolor.

—Sería tan sencillo con una cesaría— Kagome murmuró con un temblor en la voz mientras secaba las gotas de sudor de la frente de Rin.

—¿Una qué?— jadeó intentando no concentrarse en el dolor, cualquier distracción servía.

—Es una operación de mi época, los doctores abren el vientre y sacan al...

—¡Puja! Aquí viene la cabeza, puedo verlo— la vieja sacerdotisa interrumpió la explicación haciendo que Rin la obedeciera jadeando de dolor.

—Duele, por Kami-sama.

El grito que profirió lo escuchó media aldea de por sí ya tensa. Unos cuantos se pusieron a rezar cuando un segundo grito procedente de la cabaña de Kaede se escuchó. El demonio hermano del híbrido Inuyasha daba más miedo completamente sereno, era como la calma antes de la tormenta; una que podía acabar con toda la aldea completa en menos de un parpadeo.

Un llanto rompió el silencio seguido de un ajetreo, Sango soltó la mano de Rin agradeciendo tener todavía circulación mientras tomaba al bebé para limpiarlo.

—Es una niña. — Anunció con un grito para escucharse por sobre las demás mujeres— una linda niña con orejitas de perro— murmuró para sí con una sonrisa.

La pequeña era realmente hermosa con su pelo plateado y orejas erguidas, sin mencionar el buen par de pulmones que se cargaba que estaban por destrozar los tímpanos de la exterminadora.

—Rin, sé que estas cansada pero debemos seguir— Kaede volvió a prepararse después de comprobar que la criatura estuviera bien.

La chica asintió volviendo a jadear en busca de aire. Esto sería peor de lo planeado.

Diez minutos después otro llanto se unió al primero y fue el turno de Kagome para hacerse cargo de la criatura: un niño idéntico a su hermana con unos ojos de color ámbar. La madre se encontraba casi sin fuerzas, sin embargo sonrió cuando vio los pequeños bultos en manos de las mujeres.

«No puedo...no puedo darme por vencida» Rin apretó los dientes con fuerza, a pesar de que el cansancio se apoderaba de ella con cada minuto que pasaba resistió. Cuando el último cachorro salió de su cuerpo el tiempo se detuvo para todos: no hubo llanto.

Las mujeres entraron con premura en escena mientras Kagome practicaba una reanimación de su época, pero al cabo de un tiempo se mostraron incapaces de verla a la cara cuando preguntaba con sus ojos que pasaba.

—El bebé...— pidió extendiendo sus brazos.

—Ella no...no se puede hacer nada.— Sango fue la que se dignó a darle a su cachorro. Era una niña, más pequeña que los dos mayores pero con las mismas características. Sin duda la sangre del padre era más fuerte ganándole la batalla al ADN humano en los cromosomas de los infantes.

Antes de que pudieran siquiera parpadear Sesshômaru había entrado a la cabaña pasando de largo a sus otros dos hijos. Los ojos de Rin se encontraron con las orbes doradas con muda suplica, era algo que sólo él podía. Era su plan de salvación ante cualquier eventualidad, Sesshômaru se lo había prometido.

—Déjala en el suelo. —Ordenó con voz sin emoción, Kagome iba a protestar cuando vio a Rin asentir con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa pequeña a pesar del dolor.

Y sin más, ocurrió; el brillo de Tenseiga fue lo único que los mortales pudieron ver cuando ésta mató a los sirvientes del Inframundo y el poderoso pero demandante llanto se escuchó de la cachorra revivida por su padre.

杀生丸

—Nunca creí que vería esto. — Sango dijo mientras Miroku le sonreía ampliamente.

—Los hombres cambian por sus hijas— contestó sin perder su buen humor—, ¿no es verdad, Inuyasha?

—Keh— el medio demonio se limitó a rolar los ojos aún en su rama, Kagome suspiró mientras veía como su marido mecía a su pequeño de dos meses.

De la nada, el medio demonio se incorporó de golpe mientras gruñía maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

—Sesshômaru está por llegar— los demás rieron ante la reacción del híbrido, pero tuvieron que controlarse cuando el rugido de un dragón resonó en el cielo.

Ah-Un aterrizo pulcramente en el suelo dejando que la humana bajara con cuidado. Solo dos de los bebés estaba en sus brazos, lo que significaba que Jaken tenía que ayudar. Para sorpresa de los demás era Sesshômaru quien mantenía a la mayor de sus hijos: Natsuki.

Mizuki y Haruki miraron a los presentes con sus impresionantes y vivaces ojos dorados, Kagome y Sango fueron las primeras en acercarse a saludar comentando lo enormes que estaba los bebés, pero al parecer no tenían ningún interés en ellas.

Su atención está puesta en el medio demonio sobre el árbol. Sesshômaru se limitó a sentarse en el suelo esperando que el día terminara pronto, dejó a la mayor de sus hijas a un lado de su cuerpo haciendo que ésta se aferrara a su estola mientras balbucea cosas.

Cuando Miroku consideró que era prudente acercarse -pues el demonio albino había demostrado antes que tan territorial podía ser- le sonrió a Rin.

—Se ven enormes— comentó con una sonrisa.

—Y fuertes— agregó Jaken que recién llegaba jadeando y desplomándose del cansancio.

Inuyasha bajó del árbol siendo seguido por tres pares de ojos dorados, caminó unos pasos para esconderse tras de Miroku pero sus pequeños sobrinos movieron la cabeza buscándolo.

—Keh— gruñó.

—Es tu olor. —Sesshômaru dijo sin más capturando la atención de sus bebés quienes estiraron sus pequeños bracitos en su dirección, Rin se sonrojó mientras caminaba hasta sentarse a su lado colocando a los infantes cerca de la estola donde se abrazaron imitando a su hermana y emitiendo sonoros gorgoreos.

—¿Qué con él?— Inuyasha le frunció el ceño a la defensiva.

—Ignorante.

Los demás solo atinaban a mover sus miradas conforme los hermanos hablaban, no sé explicaban exactamente que tenía que ver el olor de Inuyasha en eso.

—Los niños están acostumbrados al olor humano y al de demonio —Rin explicó con una sonrisa—, pero no a el de un medio demonio diferente a ellos.

—Ya veo. —Miroku sonrió para contestar el gesto sin saber que más decir, estaba más absorto en la escena de los hermanos perro como padres responsables hasta que el llamado de sus propias hijas interrumpió a los adultos. Con una disculpa, él y Sango se retiraron del lugar dándoles intimidad -y porque no, si pasaba alguna pelea podrían correr por sus vidas con más facilidad, ambos dudaban que tanto Inuyasha como Sesshômaru se detuvieran si sus hijos estaban involucrados-.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, la sacerdotisa habló rompiendo el silencio:

—Es tiempo de presentarte a tu sobrino— Kagome se adelantó tomando en brazos a su pequeño hijo para acercarse a Rin, sus ojos marrones brillaron de la alegría. —Toshiki.

Un niño de orbes grises y un pelo oscuro fue acomodado en brazos de la señora del Oeste. Sin duda la sangre demoniaca estaba perdiendo efecto en esa generación, pero seguía siendo más fuerte que la humana.

—Es tan precioso— susurró acariciando una de las mejillas con sus dedos hasta qué unos ligeros gruñidos se escucharon a su lado. Rin y Kagome soltaron una risa baja al comprobar que los pequeños hanyôs miraban al bulto en brazos de su madre como una amenaza. Kagome tomó a su bebé de vuelta, pero miró a Sesshômaru como si pensara seriamente en algo.

—¿Te gustaría conocerlo?— preguntó. El demonio no asintió ni negó, lo que le dio a la sacerdotisa la completa responsabilidad de sus acciones, le mostró el bebé solo el tiempo en que a Inuyasha le tomó esconderlo de la vista dorada. Kagome tuvo un pequeño tic en la ceja que delataba cuán molesta se sentía— siéntate.

Plaf, el híbrido cayó al suelo justo frente a los pies de su hermano, en medio de unas alegres risas infantiles procedentes de los bebés; que daban pequeños aplausos ante el espectáculo. Cuando el collar dejó de hacer su efecto, Inuyasha fue capaz de levantar la mirada para encontrar a Sesshômaru observándolo con satisfacción como si dijera: Ese es tu lugar, besando mis pies.

Natsuki había aprovechado para gatear -seguida de Haruki y Mitzuki- hasta donde su tío se encontraba. Las pequeñas narices se movieron olisqueando a su alrededor para después mirar a Sesshômaru.

Rin ocultó la risa que quería escapar fingiendo una tos, era más que obvio que se preguntaban porque olía similar a su padre.

—Keh— Inuyasha se incorporó dándoles la espalda cuando sintió un tirón en su traje de rata de fuego. Miró a la más pequeña de todos intentando llamar su atención y muy a regañadientes el medio demonio la cargó. Escondiendo muy bien el asombro que sintió al no recibir una helada mirada de su hermano.

Mitzuki le regaló una sonrisa amplia mientras se acercaba lo suficiente a su rostro como para rozar sus narices sin dejar de balbucear un sinfín de cosas,

—Muerde.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de decirle a Sesshômaru una grosería por tan estúpida orden cuando su nariz fue atacada por su sobrina, provocando que las dos mujeres rieran ante la escena y el demonio albino sonriera para sus adentros con orgullo.

Sus hijos podrían ser híbridos, pero sin duda eran más poderosos que cualquiera. Sobre todo de ese inútil de Inuyasha.

Esa misma noche la familia se encontraba en una cabaña cerca del bosque de la aldea de Kaede -los aldeanos la habían construido para Rin y sus pequeños-, Sesshômaru se había rehusado a utilizarla él, pero dejó que Rin descansara.

—Después de comer irán a la cama— dijo mientras tomaba a las dos niñas para alimentarlas. Haruki se mantenía jugando con el cabello largo y negro de su madre mientras movía sus orejas ante el ruido de sus hermanas al sorber.

Después de un rato y al terminar de darles pecho, Rin volvió a entonar la melodía que sabía que a su señor le gustaba y hacia a sus pequeños hijos cerrar sus ojos con deleite. Cuando los pequeños ronquidos procedentes de los niños se escucharon, ella caminó hacia llegar con el demonio dedicándole una sonrisa.

No mucho tiempo después, Rin había caído dormida por el cansancio por lo que Sesshômaru la tomó en sus brazos hasta depositarla a un lado de los bebés. Admirándolos a los cuatro.

A pesar de todas las dificultades, habían logrado tener a su familia y Sesshômaru entendía después de tantos años porque su padre había muerto.

Y eso solo había sido logrado porque tenía algo a lo que proteger.

—Sesshômaru-sama...—murmuró entre suspiros la chica humana y para los oídos del demonio eso había sonado como la mejor canción que pudiera existir jamás.

杀生丸

¿Reviews?

_Hayden_


End file.
